SunClan/Join
Place all requests for SunClan '''cats only here. You can find the joining requests for IceClan, ForestClan, and StreamClan on their main Clan pages. Copy the format given in the example form. Remember to read the rules before joining. Admins reserve the right to decline requests given a valid reason. Example Form (cat's name here) '''Name: Ranks: Personality (character traits, good, neutral and bad, no enormous paragraphs please!): Appearance (brief description): History: Family: Any other information you want us to know: And finally, sign with a sig/link to your profile when you're done. This page will be updated, so check back for your verdict- and a talkpage message will be sent to you as well. ''' '''Have fun! Sandtalon & Robinheart Sandtalon: : Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. : Warrior : I don't know his personailty yet; not a mary-sue though. Most likely fiesty and determined and quick to judge. : History and Family unknown. Robinheart: : Brown tabby she-cat with an orange splash on her chest and green eyes. : Warrior : Hot-headed, defiant, loyal. : History and Family unknown 02:24, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Accepted! Please add them to the allegiances before you roleplay. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:25, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Nightshade Rank: Warrior Appearance: Beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes. History: Born in the clan, parents left her and became kittypets. Family: Luna-Mother-Alive, Benny-Father-Alive Personality: Brave, selfless, loyal, sensitive, intelligent. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 01:46, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Accepted, add to allegiance before you roleplay. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:44, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Willowleaf & Brownstripe '''Willowleaf' : Pretty half siamese she-cat with blue eyes. : Sister is Brownstripe; mother is Frosty (deceased); father is Brackenstar (but they don't know that) : Warrior : Intelligent, wise, trusts very easily, looks to the best things in life, indecisive : Willow was born to Cheddar and Frosty along with her sister, Lila. Shortly after birth, Frosty was killed by a fox. Without a mother, the two kits couldn't eat. Cheddar gave them up to a SunClan queen, where they grew up in fine young warriors. They don't remember a thing from when they were younger; and the only one who knows who their father is their adopted mother. Brownleaf : Ginger she-ct with bracken colored stripes and green eyes. : Family is above. : Warrior (but sorta wants to be a medicine cat; confused with her path right now) : Farsighted, prefers talk rather than fight, peaceful, indifferent, quiet, lost in her own mind, very anxious, doesn't seem to understand the meaning of 'fun'. : History is the same as Willow's; she was just renamed Brownkit. 14:57, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Both accepted, add to allegiance before you roleplay. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:44, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Coyotesong Snowshoe molly, Painted's momma, queen (needs baby daddy). Awesome, basically a soccermom. Always supporting (and embarrassing) Paintedboi, generally gentle in nature, but also famous for her savage-streak. On her second litter currently; very intelligent, but doesn't think before she acts, a hyper scatterbrain. 'Ferret Wrangler' 00:50, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Queen? Elder? Que? [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:44, March 15, 2017 (UTC) It says queen...?'Ferret Wrangler' 01:49, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Blah, you're right, I can't read. Accepted, sorry! [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:51, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Seedwing Seedwing Warrior, but if any medicine ranks are open, then medicine cat/medicine cat apprentice. Very quiet and shy, but good with herbs. Cats often mistake her for being unfriendly when she doesn't speak. Pale, long-furred light ginger she-cat with faint, deeper dapples on her back. She has a white tail tip, chest, and paws along with pale green eyes. Her history is mostly unknown. She was found as a loner and taken into SunClan. Unknown family. -Hazelwish Accepted- go ahead and take medicine cat! Remember to create her page/add her to the allegiance before roleplaying [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|'#ohwhatabeautifulmorning''']] 13:34, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Category:SunClan Category:Joining Pages